Maybe One Day: One Shot
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: A night out to clear his head leaves a troubled Logan in the presence of Bella Swan. A woman who all too well understands what he's going through.


**Strictly used for fun, all characters being to their respective creators. A one shot.**

 **Pairing: Wolverine/Bella Swan**

 **Summary: A night out to clear his head leaves a troubled Logan in the presence of Bella Swan. A woman who all too well understands what he's going through.**

 ** _Maybe one day_**

"Another?" The bartender asked. The 6'2 man shook his head with a grim smile. "I think I had enough tonight." The bartender nodded and pulled away the bottle of Jack. "One more? I don't like to drink alone." Looking over, Logan took in the figure of a woman in her mid twenties, with long brown hair, a slim figure, pale skin, and looked to be no taller than 5'4. What took him for a loop was her eyes.

They seemed to have some sense of knowledge. About what, Logan didn't know. "Sure. I'd neva turn a lady down. What ya havin' darlin'?" She pointed to the Jack Daniels and Logan smiled. "A woman after my own heart. Hey bub, put it on my tab." Logan waved the bartender over and he smiled. Once their drinks were served, Logan maneuvered himself to face her. "What's your name?" He held out his hand, and she took it in his, giving it a soft but firm shake. A small jolt of electricity passed through him and he pulls his hand back.

"Bella." She answered shyly. "Nice to meet ya Bella. I'm Logan." She smiled and nodded to him. "Nice to meet you Logan." Logan found himself smiling despite the ache in his heart. "What's a woman like you doing out here so far from any town?" Bella shrugged and took a few gulps of her drink. "Just passing through. Getting away I guess. Clear my head and try to move on with life." She mummered, and sighed taking a glance at him once more.

An inkling of familiarness reaches her brain but she shook it off. He looked like he could have been on tv once or twice before. "Getting away from what, might I ask?" Logan inched closer seemingly interested. "Old loves, people. A fresh start." Logan nodded, looking down at his drink. "Same here lil darlin'." Bella gave out a small laugh. "You and old loves? You couldn't. Any woman would be dying to have you." Logan chuckled himself and shook his head. "Not the one I want. She..it's nothing more than a friendship on her end. We have those flirty moments where there's nothing but..." "You and her. In your own little world." Bella finished.

Logan's eyes widened, slightly surprised. "Yeah, exactly." Bella gave him a sympathetic smile. "I understand. Unrequited love. It's a bitch." She muttered, looking around at the bar which was filled with people. Logan captured her attention once again when he stood. He held out his hand and looked at Bella expectantly. "Dance with me?" He asked, and Bella laughed loudly causing some people to look in their direction. "I don't think that's a good idea big guy. I have two left feet." Logan shrugged smirking. "I'll keep you steady."

Bella took his hand and stood shyly. Logan led her across the room where other people were slowly dancing to something akin to country music. Twirling her around, Logan places a hand on her waist giving her a smile.

The two danced in silence as they got lost in eyes that seemed to speak volumes. Logan pulled Bella closer to him where they were almost chest to chest. He felt a piece of freedom, holding a woman close to him that couldn't...would never get to see him for the monster he was. Wouldn't play with his feelings and leave him only to come back and realize he was once human. He had feelings. He could love.

He took a deep breath, breathing in Bella's scent. His body jerked slightly, thankfully not enough for Bella to notice. The song ended and many people dispersed after a while. A ringing in Logan's back pocket popped the bubble between the two. Pulling out his phone he noticed they had been dancing for a while. It was well past midnight, three hours the two have spent together. He then noticed the text message from Jean, as Xavier was holding an important meeting and he was needed ASAP.

Bella seeing his look, untangled herself from his arm. "You've got to go?" Logan looked up apologetic. "I'm sorry darlin'. I had a great time with ya tonight." He couldn't stop himself from caressing her cheek. Bella answered with a blinding smile. "So did I. I should get going myself." After returning to the bar to grab her purse, Logan walked Bella out into the cool night air.

Bella led him to her monstrosity of a truck. He let out a low whistle. "This yours? It's ancient." He laughed. Bella nodded and hit his arm. "Don't diss the truck. It's gotten me far." He chuckled and opened Bella's door for her. She hopped in after a minute. The two stared at each other for what felt like minutes which was only about five seconds.

"Well thank you. Where are you off to?" Bella asked, her brown eyes gazing into his. He shrugged, not willing to give a lot of information. "Home." He answered. "What about you?" Bella started the truck, making a loud rattling sound before evening out to a semi smooth purr.

"Whever this takes me." Bella answered. Logan leaned on the window just staring. He really wanted to kiss her. For one night tonoretebed he was on the best date of his life. That would be too much but I guess Logan got something close when she asked, "This will sound weird but will I ever see you again?" Logan smiled brushing some hair behind her ear. "Maybe one day." He smiled. She blushed. "I hope so." Logan leaned away as Bella put the truck in gear. He watched her back out into the street and drive away with a wave.

"Maybe one lil darlin. Maybe one day."

Maybe one day they would.

 **AN: I might actually turn this into a multi chapter. I will be updating some time this week. I've been very busy but please review.**


End file.
